1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate capable of light transmittance, opening ratio and optical characteristics and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device that is one of flat panel display devices has been widely used in various fields. The LCD device includes an array substrate having a pixel electrode and an opposite substrate having a common electrode to form an electric field. Also, the LCD device further includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
When a voltage difference is applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer vary arrangement in response to the electric field applied thereto, and thus light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed by controlling polarization of an incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD device also controls a switching element electrically connected to each of the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as a gate line and a data line to apply the voltage to the pixel electrode.
The LCD device receives an input image signal from an externally provided graphic controller. The input image signal includes luminance information of the pixels.
Each of the pixels receives a data voltage corresponding to the luminance information. Each of pixels of the LCD device displays an image of a luminance corresponding to a gray-scale of the image signal based on the pixel voltage difference between the data voltage applied to the pixel and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. The range of the pixel voltage difference applied to the pixel and common electrodes is predetermined by a driving part of the LCD device.
The driving part of the LCD device may be directly mounted on the array substrate as a chip type, or may be attached to the array substrate using a flexible circuit film. The integrated circuit chip is expensive in manufacturing the LCD device.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, the range of the pixel voltage difference is restricted. Also, parasite capacitance may be formed between the data lines, so that image display quality of the LCD device may be deteriorated.
In addition, when the number of the gate and data lines on the array substrate is increased, opening ratio of the display device is decreased.